


My Little Secret

by Brumeier



Series: Monster Hunters [10]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Pain, Prompt Fill, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Titles prompt:Prodigal Son, Any, My Little Secret (Citizen Soldier song)In which Malcolm has a secret he's too afraid to tell Dani, but Edrisa is there in his time of need.
Series: Monster Hunters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693972
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	My Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for h/c bingo: telepathic trauma

The first time it happened, Malcolm felt like he’d been hit by a truck.

He was glad, afterward, that he’d been alone, because Dani would’ve noticed something was wrong. She was suspicious when he told her about a possible demon attack in the park, but pleased when they arrived in time to save someone’s life.

“I don’t know who your source is,” Dani said, “but tell them thanks.”

“Sure. Of course.”

Malcolm had tried his best to look and sound sincere, though judging by the skeptical expression on Dani’s face he wasn’t quite managing it. At least he hadn’t had to tell her the real source of his information.

And then it happened again, this time when he and Edrisa were studying together for a Biology test at Malcolm’s.

“Malcolm? Are you okay?”

He tried to respond, but it felt like a hand was wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply. As he struggled to breathe, he saw another vision. This time it was vampire ripping out someone’s throat at the Sip-N-Save. _1am. 1am. 1am._

“Malcolm!”

Just like that the constriction was gone and he could breathe again. He pulled in gulps of air while at the same time reaching for Edrisa so she wouldn’t go get his mom for help. He’d never be able to explain it to her.

“What just happened to you?” Edrisa asked, handing Malcolm her boba tea so he could get something cold and wet down his aching throat. “It looked like the world’s worst asthma attack, but I know you don’t have asthma because I read your file at school. I mean, I didn’t really read it, because that would be wrong and Mrs. Josphy would kill me if she knew I was doing that, but –”

Malcolm held up his hand. “It’s okay.”

Edrisa glanced over at the closed bedroom door before leaning in close and whispering, her eyes wide, “Is it a demon thing?”

“I don’t know,” Malcolm replied honestly. “I think…maybe?”

It was just the thing he’d been afraid of, the time bomb lurking in his genetic make-up. He was half demon, though in all ways he looked and felt like a mostly normal teenaged guy. 

“What happened?” Edrisa asked. “Can you tell me?”

Malcolm could, maybe because he knew Edrisa would be fascinated and help him think it through without any judgment. In a lot of ways, he was closer to Dani, but she had a skewed view of the world by necessity and Malcolm was worried she wouldn’t trust him anymore if she knew.

He laid it all out for Edrisa, trying to explain what it felt like and what he saw when it happened. Edrisa flipped to an empty page in her Biology notebook and took notes.

“So there’ll be a vampire attack tonight.” She tapped her pen against her chin. “Can we call them visions? Because that’s what they sound like. They don’t seem especially demonic in purpose, though, right? I mean, they’re showing you things you can stop.”

“If it’s good, then why does it hurt so much?” Malcolm whispered. 

Edrisa threw her arms around him and hugged him hard. “Maybe it because it’s new. Like growing pains.”

Malcolm hugged her back, tears pricking at his eyes. “Thanks.” 

“What are you going to tell Dani?”

He pulled back and ran the back of his hand over his eyes. “Nothing. Not yet.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Can we please keep this a secret? Just for a little while?” 

“You can’t control this,” Edrisa pointed out. “You may not have a choice.”

“But I have a choice right now,” Malcolm argued. “And I want to know more about this thing before I spring it on our resident demon Slayer.”

“Three heads are better than one. And maybe Gil already knows what this is. He knows everything. Well, not everything, obviously, but a lot more than we do.”

“Edrisa. Please don’t tell.”

She gave Malcolm a long look before finally nodding. “I won’t tell. But we need to hit the books and learn as much as we can.”

Malcolm was almost overwhelmed by the relief he felt. He just needed a little more time.


End file.
